It Should Never Have Happened
by TeenageIceMachine
Summary: The Dream Team is broken up. Why? What caused it? And who is going to fix it?


**A/N: I know I shouldn't be starting another story, especially considering that people don't even really like my other stories. But, inspiration, or a gigantic boulder to the head, hit me and I decided to write this. I will only write one chapter of this because I want at least 10 people to tell me that they enjoy it, and would like to read more of it. Once that happens, I will post another chapter. I always hate authors that ask for reviews, and threaten not to post if they don't get them, but honestly people, how hard is it to review? I know understand why they threaten not to finish, and while I am sure some will leave messages that say I am stupid, and a hypocrite and whatever, I don't care. If you have the time to read the story, why don't you have time to review it?**

**Broken Teams create Broken Dreams**

**SLAM!** The door of her rom shut with such force you could see the walls shaking. _I wonder what they did this time? Consorting with the enemy perhaps? Did she smile at some unkown person again? Thank someone? I'd go ask her now, but I'll wait. Tweedle-Dee and and Tweedle-Dum will be here in a few moments to placate her and she'll take them back. I'll learn all about the fight later after they've gone. _

"Nil Desperandum." _As if on cue boys, as if on cue._ I turn to wait for the portrait to open. It doesn't. _Wait? Why isn't it opening? This is not the routine. What's going on? They fight, she storms off, they give her 3.27 miinutes, they follow, they talk, she forgives. That's the routine. Day in and day out. Except for today it seems. _They keep calling out the password getting more frustrated with each utterance.

_She changed the password on them. Should I left them in? Would they kill me? Would **she **kill me?_

I decide not to open the door. If anything I can take them in a fight, but she would kill me for sure.

During my musings, Hermione had started walking down the stairs towards the portrait. She opened it and there stood two irate teenage boys, faces completely red with fury.

"What exactly do you want banging and yelling like immature prats? Hermione asked in what I knew to be her pissed off tone. To other people it may seem calm and stoic but I knew better. _Oh how  
I knew better._

"Mione…" Ron started, a little bit out of breath. "We didn't mean it; it was just a misunderstanding baby." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

'_Don't fall for that Mi.'_ I plead silently.

My wishes seem to be coming true today because she looks away from him and towards Harry.

"Do you feel the same way Harry?"

"Of course love. We would never hurt you. It just got out of hand. We didn't mean it. You know that right?" He spoke while moving forward and putting his hand upon her hips.

She shook his hands off and it is all I can do not to stare at the way her hips sway.

"Love?" I head Potter ask. _Good. He's confused._

"Do NOT call me that" Hermione seethed.

_'Oh boy. She's lost composure. She's going to give in to them soon. _

I can't let that happen. I coughed to let her know I was here and that she should be strong. Unfortunately it also re-alerted Potter and Weasley of my existence and more specifically my presence here as a spectator.

"It's over boys…" Hermione whispered, taking Potter and Weasley's eyes away from me and putting it back on her.

"No Mione." Ron pleaded. "No."

"We didn't mean it Mione" Harry added. "We didn't even sleep with her!"

'_Gods boys, you really got yourself into a pickle this time didn't you.'_

From my standing point I could see Hermione's eye twitch. _Shit. It's worse than I thought._

"Oh, so I guess that's your saving grace hmm? The fact that you didn't sleep with her? That's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Love" Harry began. "We were drunk. We didn't mean to proposition her. We love you. We would never do that to you."

"You already have!" she fired back. "You think I don't know about Lavender? Parvati? Susan? Pansy?

"They stared at her openmouthed.

"That's right" she continued. "I know all about it. Last year you both shagged Lavender in the bed next to mine. Oh sure, they curtains were closed, but you should really do the silencing charms yourself Harry. Ron is a bit shoddy at them." Ron's ears turned red at this comment.

"Parvati? Top of the astronomy tower this year. Ginny caught you while patrolling. She wasn't going to tell me, but McGonagall installed a feature on the pins of the Prefects; records everything. At the end of each night, the Head Boy and Head Girl take them to make sure that the Prefects don't cover for their friends, or just to make sure that they actually patrolled. Handy little feature I think. Coincidentally this is also how I found out about Susan. Up against the wall of the Potions classroom during her patrol. And then there's Pansy. You boys seem to like that slut a lot. Bent over the desk in the transfiguration room; the very desk I sit at. I had left my text there one Friday and I stumbled up you there. I watched you take her and tell her all the things you wanted to do to her and that you wanted to meet up with her again the following Friday. That day you told me that you had detention. I followed you…" Her voice broke off here.

Harry and Ron didn't look at her. They both had their heads hung low; ashamed not at their actions, but at the fact that they were caught.

"For those reasons," she started, her voice holding an odd sort of twinge to it, "we are over."

"Mione. You don't mean that" Ron said. "Those were mistakes; errors in judgment. It won't happen again!"

"Mistakes? Four mistakes Ron? They weren't mistakes; they were signs. They only error in judgment was by me not listening to the signs. They were signs that you both don't actually love me. Signs that my love for you was unrequited. I should have ended this when I head you with Lavender. For the life of me, I don't know why I didn't. Now I know why you guys didn't want to go public with our true relationship. Your other girls would have stopped **_fucking _**you.

The boys stared at Hermione, wary of her use of language. Hermione doesn't curse. Ever. They knew now that there was not one shred of hope left.

"I'm beginning to regret allowing this to continue for as long as it has. I'm glad however, that I kept my virginity. Who knows what type of disease I may get from you both" she finished.

_My heart soared when I learned of Hermione's innocence. She's breaking down though. It's time to step in. _

"Potter, Weasley; Get out." I said, pulling Hermione away from them, and closer to me.

Ron quickly turned angry.

"You don't tell me what to do!" He looked to Hermione for confirmation.

"Get out Ronald. Get out the both of you" she spoke loudly but with difficulty.

Harry, who had been unusually quiet, then spoke to her.

"You don't mean that Mione."

"Get out and don't come back" she replied, voice cracking and a tear slipping down her cheek to rest on her lips.

The boys took one more look at her cradled in my arms and then slipped out the portrait. I can feel my shirt growing increasingly damp with her tears. I tilt her head up towards mine.

"Just remember Hermione, I'll always be here for you."

"I know you will Draco. I know you will."

**Please review. **


End file.
